Akatsuki e o sonho de padaria
by Gemini no Paty
Summary: A Akatsuki como sempre não tem nada de útil para fazer, até que Tobi tem uma idéia boa para uma mente tão infantil: Fazer Sonhos


_O pessoal da Akatsuki estava sem fazer nada (Como sempre ¬¬') até que Tobi tem uma idéia (de jerico lógico...)_

**Tobi:** Hey gente...

**Hidan: **Lá vem merda! ¬¬'

**Tobi: **Que tal nois fazer sonho? *¬*

**Pein: **Pelo menos uma vez na vida o Tobi teve uma idéia boa!

**Tobi: **hehehehehehe - tira meleca do nariz-

**Deidara: **E o que que é sonho? un o.O

**Konan: **Pesquisa no Google! U.ú Aproveita e pega a receita...

**Deidara: **Tá bom, un

**Tobi: **Weeeee! Sonho! *-*

_Deidara ligou o computador..._

**Deidara: **Pc lento... u./

_Clicou no ícone do Firefox_

**Deidara: **Odeio a Internet Explorer! MORTE AO IE! VIVA O FIREFOX! o/

**Konan: **Cala a boca e pesquisa logo! ò.ó

**Deidara: **Tá bom! i./

_15 Minutos depois_

**Deidara: **Maldito PC que o Kakuzu comprou na 25 de Março! u./

**Kakuzu: **Hey! Tava baratinho!

**Pein: **É... R$ 9,50

**Kakuzu: **Isso por que eu negociei!

**Konan: **Já achou a receita? u.ú

**Deidara: **Ainda não... Esse PC lerdo! u./ Tá... Agora o PC foi - digita .br na barra de endereços-

**Versão Pc (pobre) da Akatsuki:**

**Web**Imagens Mapas Notícias Orkut  E-mail **Art_is_a_**

**G o o g l e**

**[ Sonho ]**

**[Pesquisa Google]****[Estou com Sorte]**

Pesquisar: • a web • Páginas em Português •Páginas do Brasil

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Resultados da Pesquisa:**

Significado dos sonhos

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Deidara**: Uia! Significado dos sonhos! –clica no link- Pessoal! Sabia que se você sonhar com abacates significa um amor sem esperança? "Sonhei com isso ontem i./"

**Hidan: **Para de pesquisar essas merdas e acha logo a receita, seu inútil!

**Deidara:** Tá, seu chato! un Já achei... e nossa! Parece que é muito bom!

**Konan: **Imprime logo essa receita! u.u

**Kakuzu: **Não imprime não! Vai gastar tinta pra nada! u.u

**Pein: **Eu mando nessa merda! Ele vai imprimir e pronto! u.ú

**Deidara: -**imprime a receita- Tá aqui gente! =D

- I m p r e s s o r a s e m t i n t a -

**Kakuzu: **10 centavos de tinta! . 5 centavos de papel! x.x O que vem agora? 10 reais pra fazer essas coisas que o Tobi quer?

**Pein: **Kakuzu...

**Kakuzu: **Sim?

**Pein: **Cala a boca! .

**Kakuzu: **Mais isso acabou com a tinta da impressora! u.u Você viu o que você fez? Já se foi R$40,00 de cartucho de tinta, tá feliz? tá feliz!

**Deidara: **A tinta das impressoras é feita pra imprimir! Um dia ela se vai! Aceite isso! un -Pega nos ombros de Kakuzu e começa a chacoalha-lo- ACEITE ISSO! A TINTA MORREU, VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER NADA! - Da um tapa na cara de Kakuzu - REAJA HOMEM! SEJA MACHO! SEJA UM AKATSUKI! HONRE A NUVENZINHA VERMELHA COM BORDAS BRANCAS QUE VOCÊ CARREGA NA SUA CAPA! un

**Kakuzu: **Sabe Deidara, isso realmente não era necessário, sabia! ¬¬

**Deidara: **Mais eu queria dar um clima mais tenso e dramático pra fanfic! -Olhos brilhando com um tom ameaçador-

**Pein: **Deidara e sua imaginação fértil! Onde é que vamos parar com esse bando de inúteis nessa organização?

**Kakuzu: **Hey! Eu não sou inútil!

**Pein: **É sim! Não discuta comigo seu insolente! -Da cascudo em Kakuzu- Eu sou o chefe akie

**Konan: **Ok! Vamos começar a fazer sonhos! *-*

**Tobi: **Weeee! Tobi gostar de sonhos!

**Hidan: **Jashin-sama não nos permite cozinhar, sem antes matar uma galinha preta, e colocar farofa dentro dela! =D

**Deidara: **Mais isso já não é cozinhar?

**Kisame: **Se é cozinhar eu não sei, só sei que esse tal de Jashin deve ser pai-de-santo!

**Hidan: **.

**Deidara: **Hey... Da onde o Kisame apareceu?

**Kakuzu: **Sei lá, vai ver que ele tava em algum aquário, fazendo companhia para seus irmãos peixe...

**Konan: **Ou vai ver ele tava limpando o quarto dele (leia: Aquário)

**Deidara: **Kakuzu, você falou Irmão Peixe, eu lembrei daquele filme, "Irmão Urso"

**Hidan: **Ele vai estrelar o próximo filme da Disney! *o* Omj! Adoro a Disney (**NAB: N**ota da **A**utora **B**aka: OMJ é **O**h **M**y **J**ashin-sama, eu criei isso tá? Tá com dúvida? Olha na minha fic Analisando Musiquinhas com a Akatsuki ;)

**Kisame: **¬¬'

**Tobi: **TOBI QUER SONHO! .

**Todos menos Tobi: **Cala a boca!

**Tobi: **Magoou! i.i

**Konan: **Vamos fazer logo isso! ¬¬'

**Pein: **É... Vamos lá na cozinha! /o/

_Na cozinha..._

**Pein: **Vamos nos dividir em grupos: **Eu, Konan, Deidara **e** Tobi** vamos fazer o creme. **Itachi, Kisame, Hidan **e** Kakuzu** vão fazer a massa... Hey! Cadê aquele imprestável do Itachi?

**Kisame: **Ele ta dormindo. Quer que eu chame ele?

**Pein: **É... vai lá!

_No quarto de Itachi_

**Itachi: ** –poça de baba- -Coisas incompreensíveis ditas por Itachi enquanto ele dorme-

**Kisame: **ACORDA SEU COISA!

**Itachi: **Hã? –todo descabelado e com sono- -/.-

**Kisame: **Vem logo trabalhar, seu preguiçoso! –puxando as cobertas de Itachi-

**Itachi: **Tá! eu já vou! /.

_Na cozinha..._

**Pein: **Ok! Vamos fazer! =D

**Itachi: -**Chegando na cozinha- Fazer o que? o/.O

**Konan: **Sonho de padaria, seu pervertido! ¬¬

**Itachi: **Mais eu não pensei em nada -cara de santo-

**Konan: **Tá... sei! u.u

**Pein: **Vamos começar logo... ¬::¬

**Tobi: **Weeeee! /o/ =D

**Konan: **Então vamos lá! /o/

- Enquanto isso com o pessoal do **Time da Massa – **

**Hidan: **Que porra de nome é esse? o.O Parece que a gente é um bando de italianos u.ú

**Voz da Autora: **Esse nome é legal, ta? "Legal nada, eu inventei por que não sabia o que escrever!" E o que você tem contra os italianos? Eles são legais!

**Deidara: **Eu prefiro a China, un... Eles que inventaram os explosivos! /o/

**Itachi: **Que que você ta fazendo aqui criatura? o/.O Você não é do creme, ô sua anta?

**Voz da Autora: **Time do creme! Ò.ó

**Itachi: **Que seja! u/.u

**Deidara: **É eu sou. Mais eu só queria dar a minha opnião! Eu ainda sou da Akatsuki sabia? un i./ -volta pro... ãh... Time do Creme-

**Kisame: **Depois fala que não é emo... u.u

**Voz da Autora: **Querem começar a fazer logo esse sonho? ò.ó

**Kakuzu: **Não sou quem ta escrevendo, sabia?

**Voz da Autora: **Nossa... u.ú Já entendi, vou continuar com a história... Seu chato! –vai embora-

**Kisame: **Tá... já que a gente tem fazer essa coisa, vamo logo!

**Hidan: **Concordo com o peixão, vamo logo! –pega a receita- Ok... pelo que eu to vendo aqui a gente tem que pegar fermento biológico para pão, farinha de trigo, gemas...

**Kakuzu, Kisame, e Itachi: **hÃãAãÃaÃãAãAãAãÃaAãAaÃa (Tentativa fracassada de uma onomatopéia de gemido)

**Hidan: **¬¬' leite morno, leite condensado, manteiga, ovos e sal

**Itachi: **Sei lá... mais esse troço vai sal...

**Kakuzu: **É melhor cortar essa parte, assim a gente gasta pouco dinheiro! =D

**Todo mundo:** ¬¬'

**Kakuzu: **Ué... que foi? '-' **Itachi: **Tá, vamos lá... –lendo- "Em um pequeno recipiente desmanche o fermento em 100 ml do leite morno." **Hidan: **Como assim, dissolver? **Itachi: **Dissolver criatura! **Hidan: **Nossa, bela explicação né, seu bosta! u.ú **Itachi: **¬¬' Ok, vamos começar logo! Alguém pega o fermento aí?

**Kisame: **Por que a gente tem que colocar fermento? Sabia que fermento é fungo?

**Itachi: **Você é burro? O fermento serve para fazer a massa crescer.

**Kisame: **Mais eu não quero comer fungos...

**Kakuzu: **...Então vamos fazer sem os fungos

**Hidan: **Ok... continuando –lendo- Deixe descansar por meia hora.

**Kisame: **Então vamos descansar por meia hora...

**Todos do time da Massa foram dormir**

- **Time do Creme –**

**Pein: ** Vamos precisar de: leite, manteiga, açúcar, gemas...

**Voz da Autora: **Não gemam! Essa piada já está velha! U.ú

**Tobi: **Ahhhh... i.i A mais eu queria fazer a piada.

**Voz da Autora: **Se você fosse o Itachi poderia fazer essa piada lá no meu quarto (**NAB: **Podem entender como vocês quiserem, ok?) Mais como você não é, nao pode fazer a piadinha do gemido! u.u

**Itachi: **Peraí, você me passou uma cantada?

**Voz da Autora: **Ah! O que que é! Eu sou fã dos Uchihas! u.u Tenho os meus momentos de fãgirl também, sabia?

**Pein:** Continuando...Farinha de trigo, e baunilha.

**Deidara: **Konan... você faz. un

**Konan: **Uai... por que eu?

**Deidara: **Por que você é mulher! un

**Konan: **Se for assim, você também tem que fazer.

**Deidara: **Uai... por que? Õ.o

**Konan: **Por que você também é mulher =P

**Deidara: ** Ò.Ó

**Itachi: **Owned!

**Pein: **Ô desgraça! O que você está fazendo aqui?

**Itachi: **Ahhh, qual é? Eu gosto de falar owned!

**Todo mundo: **¬¬'

**Pein: **Continuando... "Em uma panela, ferva um litro do leite com a manteiga."

**Deidara**: Tobi, seu inútil, vai na geladeira e pega o leite e a manteiga. un

**Tobi: **Tá bom n_n -Vai la geladeira e procura a manteiga- Opa achei! -Pega a manteiga, que escorrega e cai no chão em cima de uma barata que andava por aí- Opaaa. A manteiga caiu no chão... Acho que eles nem vão reparar, vou levar assim mesmo! -Pega o leite e volta pro lugar onde estam fazendo o creme-

**Pein: **Tobi voltou já. -Pega tudo e põe numa panela- Agora vamos misturar tudo -começa a mecher- Huuuuuum! Vai ficar bom! *o*

**Depois da sonequinha do Time da Massa**

**Hidan: **Aff! A gente ainda tem esse nome de merda?

**Voz da Autora: **Cala a boca, e trabalha no sonho! Também vou querer comer sonhiiiiinho *o*

**Hidan: **Não vai não! ò.ó

**Voz da Autora: **Claro que vou! Afinal de contas, quem faz essa bagaça aqui sou eu! Agora continuem a trabalhar!

**Itachi: **"Continue a nadar, continue a nadar, para a achar a direção, continue a nadar!"

**Kakuzu: **Ok... se fosse o Kisame, eu até entenderia, mais você Itachi? õ.o

**Itachi: **O que foi? Eu tive infância, sabia?

**Deidara: **É, mais a sua infância acabou a muito tempo, sabia?

**Itachi: **i.i Mimimimimimimimimimi Você me chamou de velho! Eu só tenho -conta nos dedos- Quantos anos eu tenho mesmo? ._.

**Voz da Autora: **Anos o suficiente pra casar e ter filhos *o*

**Itachi: **Qualé? Tá me perseguindo é?

**Voz da Autora: **Nhee, seu chato ¬¬ Me deixa ser feliz?

**Itachi: **Não! :P

**Kisame**: Sabe... eu quero comer sonho *o*

**Deidara:** Então vamos continuar a ler "Na mesa, ou numa bacia, misture a farinha de trigo com os ovos, as gemas, o açúcar, a manteiga e o leite restante."z88;Itachi, para de palhaçada, e pega as coisas na geladeira. un

**Itachi: **Nheeeeeeé, por que eu?

**Deidara: **Por que eu tô mandando! Agora vai! un

**Itachi: **Mais você não manda em mim!

**Voz da Autora: **Mais eu mando! Vá lá e pegue os ingredientes.

**Itachi: **Só por que você é quem escreve, e pode me colocar num Yaoi com o Orochimaru!

**Voz da Autora: **Eu não sei escrever Yaoi...

**Itachi: **Há! Então eu não vou! Hahahahaha!

**Voz da Autora: **Mais conheço gente que sabe escrever... ¬¬

**Itachi: **Então é melhor eu correr na geladeira mais próxima e pegar os ingredientes!

-Itachi vai na geladeira e pega tudo e volta pro Time da Massa-

**Itachi: **Sabe, esse pega tudo ficou estranho

**Voz da Autora: **Depois eu que sou a pervertida u.u

**Itachi: **Mais ninguem falou que você é pervertida

**Voz da Autora:** Ninguém falou, mais eu posso ser sua pervertida (6)

**Itachi: **Ah, pelamor né?

**Voz da Autora: **Ah, que foi?

**Itachi: **Nós estamos monopolizando a fanfic sabia?

**Voz da Autora: **Ok, melhor eu parar com as minhas cantadas, eu sei quando eu não sou amada!Eu só sou rejeitada 3 vezes ¬¬

**Deidara: **Dá pra você focar a fanfic na gente?

**Voz da Autora: **Okay, okay, vocês sempre querem ser as estrelas da fanfic! Vocês nunca dão valor para as pessoas que estão na frente do computador escrevendo tais besteiras! Vocês não me amam mais, não é? Tudo bem, pode falar, Paty-chan sabe quando os filhos não gostam mais dos pais! i_i

**Deidara: **Você andou fumando ópio?

**Voz da Autora**: Não, eu fumei massinha de modelar! É bom, você nunca fumou?

**Deidara**: Não, eu explodo massinhas de modelar, e não fumo elas ¬¬

**Itachi: **O que você tá fazendo aqui? Você é do creme u.u Vaza daqui!

**Deidara: **Nossa, tá bom então. Eu sei quando não sou amado o suficiente! Vou voltar para os amiguinhos do creme!

**Itachi: **Acho que o melhor que eu tenho que fazer é continuar a receita! Hey Hidan, para de ficar rezando por Jashin-sama e vai me passando os ingredientes pra mim ir mechendo aqui.

**Hidan: **Ok ¬¬ "_Preciso dar um jeito de sumir com essa receita. Será que não se pode rezar pra Jashin-sama em paz? Ok, Jashin-sama, me pedoe por falar a palavra "paz". Ai caralho, falei de novo! Ok, não posso pensar palavrão aqui, essa é uma fanfic de família... eu acho ._. Bom, de qualquer jeito eu vou sumir com essa receita_!" -Pega a receita e guarda em um bolso- - Passa os ingredientes para Itachi-

**Itachi: **Obrigado, branquelo! ;)

**Hidan: **De nada, fuinha! "_Vocês não sabem o que esperam, kukukukukukuku... Ok, tenho parar de dar essa risada igual ao do Orochimaru u.u"_

**Deidara: **Ok, cadê a receita?

**Hidan: **Vocês perderam a receita? E agora? Como vamos fazer os sonhos? Omg! i.i "_Nossa, como eu sou bom ator! Deveria trabalhar na Globo, ou na Record, ou no Sbt... a sei lá, a que pagar mais ganha!"_

**Itachi: **Ó Autora-sama! O que fazemos agora sem a bendita massa de sonho? ._.

**Voz da Autora: **Ah, agora você recorre a mim né? A divindade que protege vocês de todos dos males da fanfic! Sobre a massa, eu não posso fazer nada, mais o creme deve estar pronto. Vocês podem tentar imprimir de novo a receita! ;)

**Kakuzu: **Você sabe muito bem que a tinta da impressora acabou!

**Voz da Autora: **Mais vocês ainda tem o computador barato comprado na 25 de Março. Olhem lá, ou copiem na mão, vocês não são ninjas? ¬¬

**Deidara: **Ah! Verdade! Vamos ver no computador!

- Deidara vai no computador -

**Deidara: **- mexe no mouse- Gente, o mouse não mexe... WTF! O mouse nao se mexe aqui - Aperta uns botões muito loucos que só gente que entende de informática - Nheeeee, não consigo fazer ele destravar! x.x Oh Fuck

**Tela Azul da Morte:**

Foi detectado um problema no seu computador paraguaio e o windows foi desligado para evitar que uma toupera que nem você tenha danificado o computador.

Se essa for a primeira vez que a Tela Azul da Morte apareceu, você se fudeu, por que esse computador vai se autodestruir em 5 segundos.

Na próxima vez, compre um computador original, seu bocó!

**Deidara: **Xi galera, acho que o pc vai se autodestruir! x.x

**Todo mundo: **Hã! õ.o

**Deidara:** O pc vai explodir! Isso não é lindo? *o*

**Konan: **Não, isso não é lindo, sua besta! Você vai morrer sabia? ¬¬

**Deidara: **Omg!

**Pein: **Ok! Tudo está sobre controle! Vamos sair da caverna com calma! Não peguem mochilas ou qualquer item! O importante são as vidas das pessoas que estão presentes.

**Hidan: **Ah! Foda-se! Sou imortal mesmo! - Começa a pegar um monte de tralha -

- Todo mundo sai histérico da caverna -

**Do lado de fora...**

**Pein: **Eu não falei que era pra sair com calma?

**Konan: **Quem vai sair com calma quando ta prestes a ser queimado vivo com uma explosão de um computador paraguaio?

- Pequena explosão é ouvida do lado de fora -

**Deidara: **Hã? O que? Foi só isso? Eu pensei que iam ter sofás e cadeiras voando junto com as labaredase talz... Mais não, só ouço um "Puff" e acaba!

- Mega explosão -

**Deidara: **Ah! Isso que é explosão de verdade! *o*

**Pein: **Ficamos sem casa! ._. E sem sonho! Kakuzu, tá feliz?

**Kakuzu: **Se eu to feliz? Você fala como se a culpa dessa merda toda acontecer fosse minha! u.u

**Pein: **E não é? Se você nao tivesse comprado um computador de R$ 9,50 a nossa casa estaria inteira!

**Hidan:** E aprendemos algo hoje amigos, nunca compre um computador barato na 25 de Março! ;)

FIM


End file.
